


Tree Bros Oneshots

by relevant_theater_geek



Series: Gay Shit (BMC, DEH, Ham, and other Oneshots) [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tree Bros, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relevant_theater_geek/pseuds/relevant_theater_geek
Summary: What else is there to do except write gay fanfiction? I am not aware of whatever that is. Musicals have taken over my life. Help.Beware the spice ratings.





	1. Happy New Year (1/10 spice)

**Author's Note:**

> I have the same work on my Wattpad account.  
> @is_a_gay_bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor bites his lip, glancing at the Tree Boi. The two of them are standing off to the side at Connor’s place (Zoe, Alana, and Jared forced him to do this, much to his disdain), watching the rest of the gang get drunk. Well, it’s mostly Jared getting drunk, but he’s drinking enough for the other two. Zoe and Alana are probably gossiping about random shit to each other. He bets Zoe somehow found out about his crush and is now sharing the juicy details.

Connor bites his lip, glancing at the Tree Boi. The two of them are standing off to the side at Connor’s place (Zoe, Alana, and Jared forced him to do this, much to his disdain), watching the rest of the gang get drunk. Well, it’s mostly Jared getting drunk, but he’s drinking enough for the other two. Zoe and Alana are probably gossiping about random shit to each other. He bets Zoe somehow found out about his crush and is now sharing the juicy details.

Connor would be drinking, too (though he prefers smoking), but he has a plan for tonight and doesn’t want to ruin it. He goes over the steps again for the millionth time that hour, trying to decide whether or not this is worth it. It probably isn’t, but Connor’s too impatient to care.

“Hey,” Evan says, smiling, and they both look at each other. “Was 2018 a good year for you, Connor?”

“Eh,” he shrugs, trying not to think about what he’s about to do. (E.H. = Evan Hansen; anyone read the book?)

  
Evan nods, taking a sip of his non-alcoholic water. And he is so damn cute. Of course, Connor _tries_ to block out these very gay thoughts, but like every other time, he fails. Evan’s wearing this one triangle-shaped Happy New Year hat that no one else is wearing. Everyone else thought it was childish, and so does Connor, but when it’s on Evan, he doesn’t care. Evan had also forced Connor to wear one. Connor had wanted to put up a fight, but he didn’t want to hurt his dear Evan. _Wait, no_. Not _his_ Evan. Not yet, at least.

  
Connor tries his best to rid his mind of his extremely gay thoughts. He looks over at Evan again, which isn’t helping. When he’s with Evan, he reaches maximum gayness. But he always somehow manages to exceed that limit over and over again.

  
Connor feels himself stiffen when Evan leans against him ever-so-slightly. It’s not gay, he tells himself. It’s not gay. _It’s not gay_.

  
Luckily, Evan is too busy watching the New York Ball Drop to pay any attention to Connor’s red face. He can’t stop himself from thinking about how weird it feels to have Evan’s shoulder against his own. But Connor loves it at the same time. I mean, of course he does. No matter how many times he tells himself he doesn’t, he does.

  
Connor swallows as the ten-second countdown begins. The anxiety and worry kick in, and he starts to regret literally all of his life decisions. Even the ones not pertaining to what’s about to happen. _Look what you do to me, Ev_. If only he could say that out loud.

  
Everyone but Connor is yelling, “Ten, nine!”

  
Evan’s face is split into a huge smile as he glances up at Connor.

  
“Why aren’t you counting down, Connor? This only happens once a year.”

  
“I don’t know. I just don’t really feel like it.”

  
He hums, counting again.

  
“Eight, seven!”

  
Connor looks over at his sister and two questionable friends. The only person he really considers a friend is Evan, and he may be about to ruin that, too.

“Six, five!”

  
He could see two ways it could turn out. One) the feelings are reciprocated, and they get together, but then Zoe mocks him about it for the rest of his life. Or two) he ruins his friendship with Evan, and Alana and Jared would probably stop pretending to be friends with him, and Zoe would pity him. He’s sick of pity; he gets way too much of it.

  
“Four, three!”

  
He turns to Evan again, searching in his expression for an answer. Is there any chance that he likes him back?

  
“Hey, Evan?”

  
Evan stops counting and looks at Connor, confused.

  
“Yeah?”

  
The other three continue counting as Connor looks at him, his heart filling with affection (something he doesn’t feel a lot; damn you, Evan) and stress. As they count down to one, his stupid fucking heart takes over his body and brain, inhibitions cast aside. Everyone except him and Evan (hopefully Evan won’t be angry that he stopped him from the once a year event of saying, ‘happy new year’.) screams, “Happy New Year!”, and he leans in closer to Evan, planting his lips on his.

  
Evan freezes, obviously surprised. (Hopefully in a good way.) Connor’s eyes are closed, but he’s pretty sure Evan’s are open wide with shock.

  
He’s about to pull away, full of self-loathing, when he feels Evan kissing him back. He can tell this is his first time; it’s painfully obvious, but who cares? He’s kissing Evan, and Evan’s kissing him.

  
After a few seconds, the pressure on his lips disappears, and he opens his eyes to see a very flustered Evan. Evan is breathing quickly even though it wasn’t an opened-mouth kiss, although Connor very much wishes it were. He meets Connor’s gaze with a panicked look, which worries him a lot, but then gives a small smile. He looks down, too embarrassed to acknowledge the Dead Boi.

  
“Happy New Year, Evan,” he murmurs.

  
He glances up at Connor, blushing, and says, “Happy New Year to you, too, Connor.”


	2. Alone Together Part One (2/10 spice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan hears a knock at his front door and stands up, excitedly, knowing who he would see. He takes a deep breath before opening it to steady himself, telling himself to not screw up the next few hours he had alone with Connor. He smiles when none other than Connor appears in the doorway.

Evan hears a knock at his front door and stands up, excitedly, knowing who he would see. He takes a deep breath before opening it to steady himself, telling himself to _not_ screw up the next few hours he had alone with Connor. He smiles when none other than Connor appears in the doorway.

  
“Hi, Connor!”

  
“Hey, Ev,” he says, smiling softly.

  
“Come in!” He pulls Connor inside, not caring anymore about how his house is smaller than the Murphys’. Connor doesn't care about how much money he has. He's a good boyfriend.

  
“So, uhh… This is the living ro-”

  
“Didn’t you say your mom’s not home?” Connor asks, interrupting him.

  
Evan blushes. “Oh, uh… Yeah…?”

  
“Cool.” He nods, smiling slyly at Tree Boi™. “So, what do you wanna do for the next couple hours?”

  
“Uhhh…” If Evan were honest, he would say he wants to cuddle, but he’s having enough trouble just thinking about it while the very attractive Connor stares down at him. “Uhm, I-er… uh…?” Smooth, Evan, smooth.

  
“How about a movie? Horror?”

  
“No! I hate horror.”

  
Connor chuckles, shaking his head. “It's not real, Evan. I know it looks like the dogs die, but the dogs don't _actually_ die.”

  
“But it's always so sad! I hate it when animals die! Have you _seen Snakes on a Plane_?” he pouts.

  
“Then, comedy?”

  
“Yeah, that sounds nice! C’mon.” He takes Connor’s hand, using up all of his willpower doing so, bringing him to the couch. He walks over to the multitude of DVDs he has sitting beside the TV and leans down, sorting through them. “How about… _Daddy’s Home Two_?”

  
“Christmas was over two weeks ago, Evan.”

  
He huffs. “So? ...Oh, wait! Here's a good one! You like _Heathers_ , don't you, Connor?”

  
“Oh, yeah. That's the one about murder and shit? Let's do it.”

  
Evan puts it into the TV, starting it up, then walks back over to Connor, sitting beside him on the couch. He leans happily into his side, and Connor puts an arm over his shoulder. It's pretty gay.

  
It's been a while since he’s seen it, so Evan is pretty surprised when Veronica and J.D. start making out around twenty minutes in. He stiffens a bit, feeling Connor pushing himself closer. The hand on his shoulder pulls Evan into him, and of course he _likes_ this, but it's also very nerve-racking.

  
After a minute or so, he gets used to it, realizing it's not like Connor’s gonna rape him or anything. He sighs contently against Connor’s chest, wrapping his arms around him and glad to have Connor’s powerful presence holding him.

  
Connor places a hand on his jawline, moving his head so that they're looking into each other's eyes. Evan smiles, flustered, before Connor takes it one step further by placing his lips on his own.

  
Evan makes a sound not unlike that of a dying goat’s. Connor pulls away, laughing. “Is that too much, Evan?”

  
“No! No, it's just. I-I was surprised. That's all,” he stammers out quickly.

  
Connor kisses him again, hands at his waist. Evan is not accustomed to this at all, obviously, so he just awkwardly puts his arms loosely around his neck.

  
He lets out a squeak when he feels Connor's tongue against his bottom lip. According to what he read on a WikiHow, he's supposed to open his mouth, so that's what he does. Connor's sexy tongue finds its way into his mouth, making Evan shudder. He kisses back the best he can, but he still kinda sucks at it. But Connor doesn’t care, of course.

  
Evan freezes as he feels a cold hand travel under his shirt and up his back. Connor’s about to retreat his hand, but to let him know it’s okay, he smashes his lips into the other’s. He feels Connor smiling against his mouth as he rubs circles into his back.

  
Evan pulls himself away to say, “I really like you, Connor.”

  
He laughs. “I mean, I know that, Evan. That much is clear.”

  
“Y-you know what I mean!” he exclaims, hugging him and hiding his red face in his black sweater.

  
Connor smiles to himself, placing his chin on top of Evan’s head. They’re both in each other's arms, and that’s all they could ever ask for. Well, except for sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two later? Maybe more spice?


	3. Evan Gets the Balls (1/10 spice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the hell is Evan supposed to tell him? He’s got to at some point. He knows hiding his feelings has never helped him before. But how?  
> He’s gotta force himself to do it; that’s the only way he’s ever gonna do it.

How the hell is Evan supposed to tell him? He’s got to at _some_ point. He knows hiding his feelings has never helped him before. But _how_?

  
He’s gotta force himself to do it; that’s the only way he’s ever gonna do it.

  
Right now, he’s at the Murphys’ household, upstairs in Connor’s room. They’re sitting together, watching a movie on his laptop. He doesn’t even know what’s playing; he’s too lost in thought.

  
Evan leans a little closer to Connor, but it doesn't have to mean anything. He’s just cold. That’s it. _He’s just cold_.

  
Connor isn’t a very affectionate person, so he can feel him stiffen slightly at the contact. Even though it was barely contact at all. He bites his lip, hoping he’s not making Dead Boi too uncomfortable.

  
After an uneventful minute, Evan decides it’s now or never. He’s gotta do it. He _has_ to.

  
“C-Connor?”

  
“What,” he says, looking down at him.

  
“U-uhm… I-I, err…” He stutters for a few more seconds, trying to find the right words, the perfect words. “I… I have to tell you something…?”

  
“Yeah? What is it, Evan?”

  
“UHHHHHHHHH… I…” His voice gets quiet, so that it’s barely audible. Connor leans in closer to hear. “I like… you?” As soon as he says it, he feels the blood rush to his cheeks. He looks away from Connor, not wanting to see what terrible reaction would pursue.

  
“Y-you do?’

  
“...Yeah.”

  
After a second that lasts around six-hundred-sixty-six years, Connor smiles and hesitantly takes his hands.

  
“I-I do, too, Evan…”

  
Evan can't stop the smile that spreads across his face.

  
“S-seriously? Really?”

  
“Really.”

  
It's just so crazy, that he laughs. He's liked him for so long, and it was reciprocated? Has it always been this easy? God, he wishes he’d confessed months ago.

  
“Uh, Evan?”

  
“Yeah?” he asks, looking up into his attractive brown eyes.

  
“Can I kiss you?”

  
They both blush, but Evan nods nonetheless. Connor puts his hand on his back, not _too_ low. It's too early on to start groping his ass already. Connor smirks, leaning down and kissing him lightly.

  
They pull away after a minute. Evan just gapes up at his new boyfriend, amazed that something this wonderful was even possible. Connor suddenly bursts out laughing, and Evan stammers random shit out along the lines of, “What? What's so funny?”

  
“I can't believe _you_ were the one to say it first. I was actually planning on telling you soon.”

  
“W-wait. Why is it surprising that _I_ told you first?”

  
He chuckles. “You're _you_ , Evan.”

  
“That's good… right?”

  
“Yeah, of course, Evan.” He places a hand on Evan’s cheek. “I just can't believe you got the confidence to do this.”

  
“I'm a confident person!”

  
“...Yeah, Evan. Sure. You’re a confident-ass person.”

  
He smacks Connor _very_ lightly on the shoulder. If a fly were sitting there, it would not have been fazed in the slightest. “Maybe that's true… But-”

  
“But that's what I like about you, Evan.”

  
He blushes. “Aww, that's so sweet of you, Connor.”

  
“Don't get used to it,” he warns.

  
“I already am.”


	4. Alone Together Part Two (7/10 spice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the hell did Evan get into this situation? He has no recollection of the events leading up to it, except for the fact that they were watching Tik Tok cringe on YouTube. All he learned was to stay the hell away from @TheBudday.  
> He looks up at Connor, who is in the process of seducing him. Evan’s wearing a look of pure terror as he awaits his demise. Connor smirks evilly, triggering Evan’s bi panic.

How the hell did Evan get into this situation? He has no recollection of the events leading up to it, except for the fact that they were watching Tik Tok cringe on YouTube. All he learned was to stay the hell away from @TheBudday.

  
He looks up at Connor, who is in the process of seducing him. Evan’s wearing a look of pure terror as he awaits his demise. Connor smirks evilly, triggering Evan’s bi panic.

  
Connor reaches out a hand to caress Evan’s cheek, calming him by about 6.9%. He leans down, kissing him lightly. Evan melts into it as Connor's hand travels down to his chest. How did he even manage to get with this kinky and very sexual gay boi?

  
Oof.

  
Evan very slowly and hesitantly places his arms around Connor’s neck, as they continue to kiss. And by ‘they’, I mean Connor. He's doing most of the work.

  
Evan’s senses are being overstimulated. He feels his boyfriend on top of him, he tastes the inside of his mouth, he smells his familiar scent of weed, and he hears the airy breaths both of them are taking. He's intoxicated with Connor (even without the weed).

  
Before he can prepare (and can he ever really prepare for this?), Connor grinds against him. Evan gasps, feeling that knot below his stomach.

  
He bites his lip, not at all used to this. It's too much and not enough at the same time.

  
He feels Connor’s hands at his waist as he leans down to kiss him. And then he suddenly feels them traveling down toward a certain spot.

  
Evan's face is redder than that of Connor’s eyes when he's high. I'm sure I don't have to say this, but that is saying a lot.

  
Connor smiles down at him, and it's not just a Lenny face. It's sincere, and it gives Evan some comfort. Or as comfortable as he can be when he's hard.

  
Connor reaches out to cup his face.

  
“Do you want to do this?”

  
“I, UH.”

  
He grins, running a hand through Evan’s hair. “You don't have to; I won't force you. But, I’ll have you know that I have condoms.” He says the last part with a smirk.

  
“I'm, I,” Evan murmurs with a shaky voice, but seeing Connor smiling down at him with a hand in his hair gives him more confidence.

  
Honestly, he thinks he already loves Connor, the person he feels most comfortable with, the person with whom he's not afraid to speak his mind, the person who makes him feel better about himself. Is that not love?

  
Evan smiles, feeling true happiness flowing through his heart and dick. He nods slowly, loving the anticipation of this. Sure, it's stressful, but it's the best kind of stress.

  
“Yeah, Connor. I want to.”

  
Connor’s face breaks into an even wider grin. Evan’s brain nearly malfunctions from the prettiness of this boy on top of him. He loves the way he can make Connor just as happy as he makes him. Requited love is, no doubt, the best kind. (Sorry, lithsexuals.)

  
Connor gives him another kiss, lingering there for a moment, before standing up. Evan feels close to combustion. It's honestly a wonderful feeling, no matter how dirty and anti-parental it is.

  
He tries not to think about the talk his mom will want to have with him later.

  
Connor digs around in his drawer, taking something out and retreating back over to Evan. In one swift movement, he lies on him again, hands returning to his waist.

  
He brings his lips down to Evan’s, opening his mouth as his hands make their way under his shirt. Evan breathes out deeply, trying not to die, as his shirt is pulled off over his head. He blushes self-consciously, but Connor gazes lovingly at his body, no judgment at all.

  
He slowly pulls his own shirt off, and Evan gawks up at his very beautifully un-toned chest.

  
Connor's hands go down to the zipper of his jeans as he glances at his Evan for consent.

  
He nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Connor takes Evan’s V card.


End file.
